weylandfandomcom-20200214-history
Aliens: The Board Game
Contents Release ---- Release date for the game Aliens: The Board Game; ---- 1989 Plot ---- Aliens (1989): Aliens: The Board Game (also Aliens: this time it's war) allows players to recreate three key battle scenarios from the 1986 science fiction/horror film. The scenarios include "The Reactor Room" (nine marines vs. the aliens in their lair), "Operations and Air Ducts" (the surviving marines face an alien assault and pursuit), and "Ripley vs. The Queen" (Ripley uses a power loader in her final battle with the Alien Queen). Aliens Expansion (1990): Marines can have very short life spans in this game, especially if they don't work together. Game play is fast and intense, and the game creates the sense of urgency felt when watching the movie. Missions can be made more brutal with optional rules, plus with some rule variants add to some fun "what if" scenarios. Add the Aliens Expansion and you can virtually re-write the entire movie script! This is a different game to Aliens: The Board Game (Flash) on the PC, but can be considered as the 'Board Game version' of the game. Gameplay ---- Additional scenarios and rules for the Aliens game. Scenarios include the battle aboard the Drop Ship, Ripley's Rescue of Newt, the Marines' assault on the Lairs, an expanded version of the movie scenario, and the desperate hunt for the Queen. Features rules cover backup weapons, ammunition restrictions, fires, tournament rules, the Facehuggers, and the deadly Alien Queen. Game modes You can play in the following modes; Normal Gameplay modes ---- Co-operative with variable Player Powers Characters ---- Ripley Hicks Hudson Apone Dietrich Crowe Drake Wierzbowski Vasquez Frost Newt Gorman Burke Ferro Bishop Burke Spunkmeyer Features ---- * Characters from the film Aliens * Includes a 17" x 34" game map, character cards, and counters, all featuring photos from the movie * 49 rectangular counters * 19 character cards * 32-page rulebook * Added expansion includes 5 new scenarios along with additional rules covering backup weapons, ammunition restrictions, fires, Facehuggers, and the Alien Queen, 16 Alien Lair cards, and a 21-page rulebook * Official 25mm miniature lead figures could be purchased in 7 sets for use in the game Maps ---- 'The Reactor' 'Operations' 'Ripley vs. The Queen' Weapons ---- Shotgun, Pulse Rifle, Grenades, Pistol, Flame Thrower, Smart Gun. Equipment ---- Ammo, Health. Enemies ---- Aliens Praetorians Alien Queen Face Huggers Eggs Vehicles ---- APC Power Loader Dropship Publishers ---- Leading Edge Games producers of such games as Living Steel, Aliens, and The Lawnmower Man. Developers ---- Leading Edge Games producers of such games as Living Steel, Aliens, and The Lawnmower Man. Awards ---- Releases ---- Supplement features: * New full color Map, 17" x 33". * New Cards, to determine the inhabitants of Alien lairs. * Scenarios for the battle on board the Drop Ship, Ripley's rescue of Newt, an attempted rescue of Apone and Dietrich, and a complete Hunt for the Alien Queen. * Expansions for the Movie Scenario, allowing the Marines more options and greater challenges. * And a variety of new rules, including Ammunition Restrictions, Backup Weapons, and Tournament Rules. * 24 page book. * 16 Alien Cards. Reception ---- 7.0/10 Aliens: The Board Game References Citations Aliens: The Board Game Footnotes Category:Video games Category:Aliens (games) Category:Board/Card Games